dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Paula Morton
|image = |born = Late 2030's-Early 2040'a |gender = Female |height = Unknown |occupation = "Helmet People", Temporal researcher |voice =Lisa Yamanaka (Dino Crisis 2) "Janice" (Dino Stalker) |status = Alive |first = Dino Crisis 2 }} Paula Morton was the daughter of Colonel Dylan Morton and his wife, Julia. History Youth Paula was born some time in the late 2030's or early 2040's. When the aftermath of the 2009 Third Energy Criticality Incident became apparent, she joined her family as part of the Noah's Ark Plan to undo the damages to the timeline and since the project would take too long her father, Dylan and other soldiers brought their familiea along. After acquiring a number of dinosaurs, the expedition settled some three million years into their future, where the creatures could be left in peace without harming 21st century history. An unforeseen shutdown of the Habitat Support Facility's timegate left the expedition stranded, and they soon fell victim to the free-roaming dinosaurs. Paula's mother Julia was killed by the dinosaurs. Paula and several other children survived but were seriously injured and were placed in life-support machines on the orders of her father. Knowing of Paula's future experiences, Morton did enough work on the timegate to guarantee a single, brief activation. "Helmet Person" Due to the machines being designed for the psychological development of the dinosaurs, the children were released in their late-teens largely-mute, and distrusted other humans from the temporally-displaced Edward City to the point of armed raids. Paula met Regina at the Laboratory during a time-travel mission to investigate the disappearance of Edward City, who she and her two surviving comrades tried to kill. They quickly made their way to the Missile Silo, though Regina was forced to save Paula's life when the bridge fell apart beneath her. She was handcuffed in an office while Regina went out to find her comrade, First Lieutenant Dylan Morton, and then taken to their hovercraft, where it was discovered that the other teens had sabotaged it. Interrogated by Dylan, Paula realised she was looking at the younger version of her father and was no longer aggressive towards him. Escaping from her handcuffs, Paula later caught up with Dylan and one of the helmeted boys in Edward City, where she was forced to fight one of her conrades to save Dylan until he fell off a highway overpass, resulting in his death. She looked at the deceased conrade for a moment before running away again. Dylan recognised her pendant as having belonged to his deceased sister. After the destruction of the Missile Base, Paula found Dylan washed-up on the riverbank near the Habitat Support Facility. Leading him in, Dylan learnt the truth through an archived holographic message for him recorded by his older self. Ready to escape to the 21st century, Dylan tried to bring Paula with him and Regina. An explosion caused by another of Paula's comrades caused a computer server to fall on top of her, crushing her leg. Dylan ordered Regina to go through the timegate and rescue him and Paula by some other means. Upon Regina's departure, another server collapsed above them, and the facility exploded. Mike Regina was successful in saving Dylan and Paula in her return, though it soon became clear that there was a new problem. The "Noah's Ark" supercomputer, MTHR, was revealed to be corrupted, and it began capturing various oddities from across time and dumping them in a strange realm known as Hyperspace, threatening the stability of the timeline. Dylan drew out a basic plan to undo this anomaly - Paula would enter the realm and search for the MTHR computer and reboot it. To help her, Dylan searched for a someone to conscript, capturing the moments before their historically-recorded death. The logic behind conscripting a person "destined" to die was that if the person was killed during the mission, it wouldn't cause any adverse changes to the time line. That someone was Lieutenant Mike Wired, an American pilot serving in 1943, destined to be shot during a dogfight over the ocean. The two worked together in exploring Hyperspace and its many dangers, from a Jet-black Tyrannosaurus to an active volcano. Upon gaining control of the supercomputer, Paula revealed her affections for Mike, and became hesitant in sending him to his death. Upon gaining the courage to do so, she then proceeded to manipulate the past, temporally-displacing the very bullets which would have killed him. Further notes * According to the DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book, Dylan kept his sister's necklace safe after she was killed and gave it to Paula when she was born. * Paula survived long enough to meet Dylan because she remained in the Habitat Support Facility for the majority of her post-comatose life. That's how she hadn't yet been killed by the dinosaurs.Dino Crisis 2 Official Guide Book, p. 154 * At one point during production of Dino Crisis 2, Paula was intended to be Edward Kirk's daughter.Dino Crisis 2 Official Guide Book, p. 155. *She may be related to Dr. Jack Morton. Gallery HelmetPeople.png|Paula with the Helmet People. DC2_Paula_and_the_helmeted_boys.png|Paula and the helmeted boys attack Regina. DC2_Paula_attacks_Regina.png|Paula attacks Regina a second time before fleeing. DC2_Paula_is_captured.png|Paula is captured by Regina Paula.png|Paula during gameplay. DC2_Paula_protects_Dylan.png|Paula protects Dylan from one of her colleagues. Paula_2.png PaulaM.jpg|Paula during the ending. Dino Crisis 2 Results screen - Paula.jpg|Paula's ending results background. Dino_Stalker_Paula.png|thumb|Paula in Dino Stalker Sources es:Paula Morton Category:Characters Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Dino Crisis 2 characters Category:Dino Stalker Category:Female characters